Genderbent Pocahontas: What If?
by Cow-Lover2214
Summary: Male Pocahontas! Fem. John! Jenna Simmons took an expedition to the new land, and being the only woman, she wanted to prove herself. She expected that they would search for gold and take over this new land, much to her dismay. What she didn't expect was to fall in love with a native man there, who went by the name Pocahontas, and the same went for him. Hiatus
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One:**

 **The New World**

 **3** **rd** **POV**

The saltwater breeze pushed the young girl's platinum blonde hair as she stood near the edge of the large wooden ship. Her blue eye's shined with brilliance as she caught the view of the new world where she would discover and explore around. Jenna Simmons, a young explorer, felt her heart quicken at the sight of the untouched land, and was quite happy to see it that way. It was hard to find a place where it hasn't been touched by industrialization.

Jenna had always loved nature and the creatures that lived in it. She found wonder in the way it was one second as graceful and peaceful as a gentle breeze or as violent and dangerous as a herd of a thousand bulls. It was always so random, and yet, so full of life.

"Jenna," a familiar voice called, pulling the blonde out of her thoughts. She turned to face Thomas, and then smiled kindly.

"Thomas," she greeted pleasantly. "Isn't the view so beautiful," she asked, gazing out at the sight of the new land, finding the untouched land memorizing.

"Um… yeah, anyways, we'll be there in a few minutes," he answered. Jenna nodded the happiness in her eyes from earlier falling and breaking. She loved to travel, to explore, to sail out and discover the world, but she hated the consequence of it. Which was whenever they got to land that has yet to be industrialized; her home country always had to change that, to conquer that land. Did they not see the beauty she saw?

Thomas noticed the look on her face and frowned. He didn't like it when she was saddened. And as much as he wanted to comfort her, he knew he couldn't. How could he say anything to a girl so different from him? I mean, he would just end up insulting her or her beliefs, or possibly something far worse. He liked Jenna, and he wouldn't be able to stand the thought of her being angry at him.

The brunette boy turned away from Jenna and walked away, leaving her alone. After a couple moments, the platinum blonde sighed, running a hand through her long locks. She straightened up, and placed a hard mask over her face. Jenna then strolled over to her room with perfect posture, something she perfected as well as the emotionless mask. She was only allowed onto expeditions on a couple of conditions which consisted of her not being able to go against any kind of orders, and work just as hard as the man, which made Jenna feel both grateful and ungrateful. Ungrateful because some orders were ruthless and evil like murdering and slathering the locals, but grateful that the king was actually treating her like an equal to the men, however, she believe the queen had more of to do with it than he did. From the gleam in her eye, Jenna could tell she was one who believed in woman equality, which was rare to come across on both commoners and nobles.

The ship swayed a bit, causing Jenna to grab onto the wall to steady herself. She straightened back up and grabbed some clothes. She put on some light blue trousers with brown boots and a white long sleeve shirt, all of which were clothes that weren't meant to be worn by woman. She pulled her long locks into a pony tail, tying it with a brown leather string and went outside to start work.

She knew Ratcliffe, which meant, she knew the second they land he would immediately want them to start digging for a certain rock that drive men to greed: gold. Jenna walked out her room and made her way off the ship once it had been pulled in, controlling herself from running straight into the wilderness. "Alright, lets men… and Jenna, let's start digging," Ratcliffe yelled.

"Sir, what about the natives," she asked in a stoic voice, one she only used whenever she was around that man. She seemed to recall that people were already living her, like when country's started to take over Africa and found the hundreds of tribes there, but she also remembered that they have been calling the natives here savages. Jenna didn't know these people, but she had a feeling that they were just misjudged like the Africans and are probably being called savages because they were different and had different customs and ways.

"We don't have to worry about those savages, they have nothing on us, right boys?!" the man yelled, shoving a shovel in the air and caused an uproar of agreement from the cocky, nationalism filled, men.

"How about I go and check out the area, I won't be too long," Jenna compromised, fearing that they might get too far into their land.

"Alright, be sure to be back before nightfall, and take a gun with you," Ratcliffe answered with a certain gleam in his eye. It was a gleam that basically said that he didn't like the fact that a woman was traveling with them, working with them, he was an anti-feminist, but, he defiantly wasn't one to save a damsel in distress which meant that Jenna had to be cautious when scouting the area.

"I won't," she called, walking over to where they were holding the guns and grabbed one, which had know felt as light as feather. Jenna's father had taught her to shoot a gun ever since she was little, know, she was excelled in doing it as well as a bit hand to hand combat, but she would rather take her chances with using a gun.

The platinum blonde swung the gun over her shoulders, grabbing her side bag which was filled with necessities and strolled out into the forest, which now was no longer beautiful to her, but more, eerie. She sighed ran a hand over her face, wondering what the heck she had just got herself in. Her thoughts ran back to her parents, and she wondered how they felt right now.

When Jenna first started going on journeys and traveling, her parents had been extremely disappointed. They had wanted the perfect daughter: a young woman who has been trained to be a lady and have perfect edict. The woman ready to settle down with a rich man, or a man that her parents have found, and have multiple children as well as wearing the dresses and heels every day. She'd be the perfect wife, always making her husband happy, and always cooking, cleaning, and looking nice. It was her father, who had changed her to be like she was, but he had disappeared when Jenna was starting her teens, and when her mother remarried, it had been a man just like her; one that believed she was meant to be at home.

The blonde stopped after a while, and sat on the ground, her back lying against a tree, letting out a sigh of relief at the fact she was letting her legs rest. She then scolded herself for being lazy and stood up; she had a job to do, and she must do it. Jenna lifted her arms up, grabbing onto a branch and pulled her body up and onto the branch. She then climbed a bit higher, but immediately stopped when she caught sight of the wonder before her. "Wow," she breathed with her eyes as wide as saucers. The view was amazing. She could seen a large vast of ocean, followed by colorful, but mostly green, scenery below her. Jenna smiled absent mindedly, taking in the great feel of this moment.

A loud thunk interrupted her moment, and she grabbed her small dagger in lightning speed, and turning around. "Hey," she yelled, putting back her stoic mask. She never really liked having that mask on, but she remembered her father had told her to do it because it was the only way to show your enemy or other people against her that she meant business. But when the platinum blonde looked around, she was only met with emptiness; she then felt something at her feet and looked down. There, in between her legs, was a male raccoon, which was quite cute with large, mischievous eyes.

"Hey there," Jenna said, a bit softer. She crouched down and placed her hand out slowly, not wanting to frighten the creature. The raccoon took an instant liking to her, and ran over to her bag, sniffing it with interest. It was then the blonde remembered she had biscuits in there. "Here, you want some? It's a biscuit… well, sort of," she trailed off. The raccoon smelled it before snatched it out of her palms and ate it quickly, smiling gratefully at her with crumbs on his face. Jenna let out an uncontainable giggle before she reached back into her pocket, pulling out three more biscuits and handing it over to the curious animal. The male raccoon snatched those as well, eating them quite quickly. "You like them, don't you," she asked, letting out a brilliant smile. "Yeah, well try eating them for four months straight, let me tell you, it's not fun," Jenna says, petting the raccoon on the head. "Well, it was nice to meet you, see you around," she said jokingly, straightening up and walking away to continue scouting the area.

 **To be continued…**

 _A/N: I don't own Pocahontas. And I have wanted to do this for an extremely long time, and couldn't wait any longer._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: The Strange Woman**

 **3** **rd** **POV**

Pocah stood strongly on the rocky cliff. He watched the crisp, wide, blue ocean. The native man's long, silky black hair flu behind his head as the wind swayed and swished, going up his clothes, giving him slight chills. Pocahontas sighed, running his hands through his hair as he paced on the cliff. He knew his father was going to be back sooner or later, and he knew that at some point, he was going to have the face the man who expected many great things from him. To be honest, Pocah was afraid of letting his father down. Despite being kind, and compassionate to the village, he knew what his father was like when it came to other matters, and he would become a strict, hard man.

The black haired man felt eyes burn into his body and looked down to find Meko and Flit staring at him with a saddened look in their eyes. He felt a soft smile cross his lips, one he would never show to his father and bent down, scratching the top of Meko's head and using his finger to lightly rub the chest of Flit. They still stared at him with a sad look, knowing that Pocah could never fool them. The man sighed, "I know, it's just… what father had said to me before leaving… he was expecting a lot of things of me, most of which I'm not ready for. Don't worry about me guys, I'll be fine." He stood up from his spot, staring out at the sea once more, but something caught his eye.

Pocahontas felt his eyes widen and his heart speed up when he caught sight of a what looked like a very large canoe, which he knew to be a ship, making it's way to a shoreline. The man had heard about them before. He had heard rumors from other villages that when you see a large, wooden ship coming, it holds white skinned savages. Pocah never had come across one before, a white man at least, but truthfully he wasn't sure what to expect. After all, everyone had different views about everything; maybe the white men think we're savages instead of themselves?

Pocahontas felt his curiosity grow, and before he knew, his heart decided on going over to see the white men, but of course at a safe distance. His father would be extremely angry if he knew that he was near them in general, but the man would be absolutely livid if he knew that Pocah had been dangerously close to them. The black haired man could hear his friends the humming bird and raccoon chase after him, and he was sure Meko was more eager than Flit, after all, Meko was usually always curious. Which always seem to get the best of him because he just can't seem to stay out of trouble.

The native man swerved through trees, ducking beneath low branches as he ran almost as gracefully as a gazelle over to the land where the white men were going to be. After a short few minutes, he started to hear a voice. Pocah felt his heart beat rapidly against his chest. Although he had been extremely curious, he was also cautious of them. His mind easily took control and Pocahontas jumped behind a very large bush that was surrounded by other little bushes which covered him.

That was the very moment he saw his first white skinned person, a female in fact, and he felt his jaw drop at her beauty. The very woman in front of him, who had no idea of his presence, had very light hair which had been called platinum blonde, and it was secured in a pony tail. She had blue eyes that Pocah believed could rival the ocean itself, and wore strange clothing. Instead of everything animal skin like his village wore, she wore this strange pants that didn't look exactly like animal skin, and were also blue. She had on shoes as well, but they looked to be made out of leather, but it was strange to see shoes that sent so high up the leg. She also had a shirt on, but it looked as if it wasn't made out of animal skin either, it was also a pure white, which was a strange color, and one rare to come by.

Held against her shoulder, looked to be a weapon of some sorts, and on her shoulder hung a side bag. Pocahontas heard a slight ruffling sound next to him and looked to the side to find only Flit by his hip. A confused frown curved at his lips and he looked up to find Meko making his way over to the light featured girl, with curiosity filling his orbs . Pocah felt himself panic, he didn't want Meko to give up his spot and knowing Meko, he would do something completely innocent that would cause something like his. The black haired man smacked his palm against his forehead, not sure where he wanted to be at the moment; which this strange white skinned woman who was about to know about his presence, or with his over bearing, high expectation father.

The woman currently looked as if she had been climbing the tree next to the cliff, making her now ground level to him and the ground of the cliff. "Wow," her smooth voice whispered in amazement. Pocahontas suddenly felt his features soften, understanding how the woman was feeling about being given extravagant views. But his gaze suddenly shifted to Meko who made a loud sound when he slipped against one of the branches. "Hey," the girl suddenly felt, flinging out a small dagger with a dark look in her eyes. Pocah silently hoped she wouldn't see him; he wanted to inspect her a bit longer. He watch her look down to see Meko right in between her legs.

"Hey there," she said a bit softer, and Pocah watched as her features softened as well, crouching down to look at his raccoon friend. She pulled a strange piece of food and handed out to him. "Here, you want some? It's a biscuit… well, sort of," she said, which was followed by a giggle when she watched Meko eagerly eat the food.

"You like them, don't you? Yeah, well, try eating them for four months straight; let me tell you, it's not fun. Well, it's nice to meet you, see you around," the woman said, followed by a large smile that dazzled with brilliance. She stood up, wiping the crumbs off her hands and looked around her. She started to head down a path, and Pocahontas knew he just had to follow her.

She wasn't liked the people the other villages described as savages and cold-hearted monsters. The black haired man eased out of the bushes as quietly as possible, following behind the blonde woman with light footsteps so she wouldn't know of his presence. He was confused as to why he was so cautious of her, but just shook his head, continuing to inspect the woman. He faintly wondered what his father would think if he found out about this, but he would just say he was watching them to see if they were friend or foe, which was actually partly true.

After soon time, they woman and the man in the shadows came across a river. "Maybe I could take a small break," the girl reasoned as she stared longingly at the water; so long it made Pocah wonder when the last time she had water. The girl crouched down on the ground, cupping the clear liquid with her hands and taking a gulping it down. After a couple more handfuls, she wetted her hand a bit and rubbed the back of her neck, trying to cool herself down.

Pocahontas still stared at her, finding his heart beating strangely fast. He watched and she sat criss-cross by the edged of the river, settling her weapon and bag next to her. "Maybe for just a little while, but after that, I have to make my way back to camp. If I don't follow orders Ratcliffe will surely never let this go," she spoke to herself, followed by a sigh. The shadow covered man cocked his head to one side, finding confusion in her words, and in the fact that she was even talking to herself. If he didn't know better, he would think she was talking to him, but she hadn't even made one indication that she knew of his presence so he knew it wasn't.

The woman shoved her hand on her bag; pulling out the strange food she gave Meko earlier. Before Pocahontas had a chance to react, Meko ran full speed at the girl who held the biscuit in her hand. Pocah shoved his arm out to grab onto the raccoon, but it was too late. Meko ran at the girl and because he was in such a hurry to eat the food before her, his force knocked her right into the river, causing a yelp of surprise to escape her. The black haired man bit his lip with fear. He knew that the river was deep, and wondered if the woman knew how to swin, although, he dearly hoped she did.

Seconds passed and he saw bubbles raising the surface. Pocahontas ran full speed over to the river and jumped right in, his entire being bent on trying to save that light featured girl.

 **To be continued…**

 _A/N: So, by the way, Pocahontas' name will be just that, but his nickname is Pocah, so that is why I keep writing that. Thank you for reviewing/favorite/following. I don't own Pocahontas by the way, and please excuse any grammar/ spelling errors!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three:**

 **Names Are A Strange Thing**

 **3** **rd** **POV**

Pocahontas dived deeper into the water, opening his eyes and looking around for the woman. He saw her struggling, currently, her pants had caught onto something and she couldn't swim up because of it. The black haired man sneakily swam over to her and grabbed onto her pants, freeing her from her trap. The blonde instantly swam up, not even taking in that a strange man had saved her and made it to the surface. She let out a loud gasp of air, breathing heavily from being under so long. Jenna instantly clung to the side of the river, grabbing onto the soft yet firm earth which held her in place. It was only then when she realized she wasn't alone. She heard a loud splash followed by loud intakes of air.

Jenna felt her body froze. She knew that it was very unlikely that it was one of the men from the ships that had sailed her here considering that Ratcliffe would currently be working them to the bone in order to find that gold. Which could only mean one thing: she just ran into one of the native people. She quickly pulled herself out of the water and whipped around to look straight at the other person. He was man, with animal skin clothing, and a very muscular body. He had a strange tattoo on his arm and his long black hair was currently soaked. He climbed out of the river as well, squeezing the water out of his hair as he didn't once spare Jenna a glance. The blonde in return, was simply blushing a deep red, finding the man before her extremely attractive but then she frowned. She saw the hard look on his face, one that looked practiced a lot; she knew that look because that was one she wore as well because she was trying to keep her emotions in check and she also knew if she freely expressed her feelings, she would forever be treated like a poor, unable to do anything but be a housewife, kind of woman.

Finally, the man turned to her. He looked unsure about talking to her, but from the struggle in his eyes, Jenna could see he obviously wanted to say something. "Who… Who are you," Jenna spoke first. She truly wondered how the man could possibly know about her falling in the water for she was sure she had been down too long for someone just to come across of it. After a pregnant silence, it was obvious the native wasn't going to talk to her, so, she did the one thing she thought she would never do; she started to run away from the scene. Quickly she turned to face the forest, grabbing her things in lightning speed, and took off. She faintly heard someone calling her, but continued to move forward.

She turned her head to look back when suddenly she felt a large, wet hand grabbed onto her smaller wrist and pull her to a stop. Jenna looked up to find the face of the man earlier who had flushed cheeks and was breathing as deeply as she was. He just stared at her for a while, making her feel quite uncomfortable. "Look… I'm sorry if I went onto your land… or traveled to far on it… just please, I'm sorry," the blonde apologized, not wanting to already start a conflict with the native people of this land.

"Hmp… It's fine, the lands belongs to no one," the black haired man answered in a smooth voice that caused Jenna to force herself from staring in awe at him. Yes, his voice was cool, and nice, but the awe also had to do with the fact that she wasn't the only one who believes no one owned land because no one has a right to harness nature; it's not theirs to keep or mess around with.

"Well… thank you for saving me, but I really must be leaving," Jenna said in a rush, and quickly turned on her heel to run off. Even though her first intention was to see the native people of this new land, she just realized just how nervous she would be to actually see one, much less, meet one of them. Now, the English girl was face to face with another man whose ways and customs could very likely differ from hers, and she found herself fearful that she was going to say something that might offend him in any way, shape, or form.

But before she could run off, Pocahontas caught hold of her wrist, stopping the light featured woman in her tracks. "Just… wait a minute," he said. "Tell me your name."

Without turning around, the blonde answered him. "My name is Jenna, Jenna Simmons."

"Jenna Simmons?" Pocahontas questioned in curiosity, it was a very strange name. One of which he's never heard of before.

"Yes," she said, though he could hear the fact that her voice was laced with amusement. She turned to face him, not wanting to be rude, and found the brown orbs that belonged to him stare intently into her. Like… she was a creature of some sort, one of which has never been seen before. "What is yours?"

"I'm Pocahontas, but I'm sometimes called Pocah." He answered.

"That's a strange name," Jenna stated rather bluntly a smile curving at her light pink lips.

"My name is strange? _Your_ name is strange, I never heard anything like it," the black haired man answered truthfully, trying with all the might of the world to hold back a smile when he saw Jenna Simmons scoff; she did not believe for one second that her name was strange.

"Oh really now."

"Yes, it is."

"Alright, _Pocahontas,_ since your name is so normal, name one other person you're your name."

"Why would you name a couple people the same name? Wouldn't it get confusing," he asked truthfully. Pocahontas was indeed a normal name, but nobody really ever reused names; it was uncommon do so unless they were name after an ancestor.

Jenna sighed, running a hand over her face. He did have a point, but she was from England. _England_. Babies are always named after the current popular name, and Jenna actually knows another girl named Jenna, but it's more of nickname since her name is Jennifer and she despises the name Jenny. "Never mind… your name, it's just different." Jenna said.

After a few moments of silence, it finally hit the two; they just had a seemingly normal conversation with each other, acting if they aren't strangers. The blonde woman rubbed the back of her neck awkwardly, not liking how Pocah was just standing there, staring at her like some specimen. "…What is it, do I got something on my face," she asked after a while.

Pocahontas shook his head, looking up at Jenna with slightly widened eyes as he realized that he had just been staring, but returned back to normal rather quickly. "No, you don't," he said, his ever emotionless mask on his face held in place. "It's just that… I've never seen a woman before with white skin, with hair the color of the sun, and with ocean colored eyes."

"Oh that," Jenna realized, she suddenly felt self-conscious, twirling a piece of her still wet hair on her finger. She realized it must look really strange, always seeing a certain featured group of people then seeing someone with totally different features. Jenna had grown used to it; she had been to countries with weird features and of course, she has seen slaves before. Jenna repressed a shudder, remembering her hatred to those who still believe in slavery. "Well, you see, I'm from England, and people in England have-"

She was suddenly cut off but a finger pressing to her lips. The blonde felt her cheeks burn like the underworld as she noticed that finger belonged to Pocahontas, although, she had to admit, she hated the fact that was the way he got her to stop talking. "C'mon, I know a place we came sit and talk," he said suddenly, then grabbed Jenna's hand for the first time, and pulled her elegantly through the forest. And of course, Jenna couldn't help but notice that it looked as if he had ran through these woods a hundred times.

 **To be continued…**

 _A/N: Sorry for the late chapter, I was going to update earlier then all these things got thrown at me. Anyways, if you're confused, read the last chapter, which is an Authors Note, and it will explain everything. Buh-bye!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four:**

 **The True Meaning**

 **3** **rd** **POV**

Jenna and Pocah ended up in a meadow, which was strangely secluded, and had berry bushes nearby, ones of which held blueberries, strawberries, and raspberries, which made Jenna's mouth slightly water. She had loved raspberries ever since she was a kid, but they had been expensive back in England, and a rare delicacy. The blonde remembered her mother would always scold about how Jenna was a glutton and that her allowance money was better spent on dresses, jewels, and jewelry rather than the fruit she always spent it on. And since she had been on a four month trip on the ocean, of course there weren't any raspberries for her to eat, but Jenna held back the urge to grab some berries, instead, she focused on the man before her.

The two say the lush grass, facing each other, and after a couple moments of silence, Jenna finally spoke. "So, did you want me to still tell you about why I have these features?"

Pocahontas smiled, but only slightly, and nodded for her to continue explaining. He had never seen someone with such light features such as hers, so he was actually quite interested in her answer.

"Well, as I was saying, I am from England. And in England we had tons of different features as such. Like brown hair, and mine, platinum blonde. It's lighter than most blondes but not exactly white. It more has to do with heritage," Jenna explained. "See, I have some German in me, people from Germany, and Germans tend to have blonde hair like mine, and blue eyes are very common, but obviously not all Germans have hair and eyes like mine… I hope that explains it, it's kind of hard to."

"No, I think I'm getting it," the male said, inwardly smiling at the fact that she started to ramble on, he had to admit, she was cute when she stumbled over what to say.

"So, um, could I ask you a question," Jenna asked nervously, thinking to the question she had in her mind.

"But you just did," Pocahontas stated, tilting his head to the side as his eyes danced with amusement.

Without thinking, the blonde pursed her lips angrily, "you know what I mean, you… meanie!" she retorted childishly, crossing her arms over her chest, something she hadn't done in a long time. Once the black haired man saw heard her and saw her, he let out a loud laugh; smirking at her while she frowned at him, and inwardly was smacking herself for being so loose with him, for actually _playing around_ with him. Before, she had been so cautious around him, now she was openly talking and laughing with him; it was quite strange to say the least.

"Okay okay, I know what you mean," he answered, his voice still laced with amusement. When he saw her continuing to pout at him, he smiled, and not thinking, ruffled her now only slightly damp hair. Jenna pursed her lips once more, a very deep red blush spreading on her cheeks like butter. When Pocahontas noticed what he had done, a tiny blush of his open pushed itself onto his cheeks, and he pulled his hand away, clearing his throat as it to clear away the warmth. "Anyways, you were going to ask me a question," he said, trying to push away the thought of what he had done.

"Oh, yeah! Well, I wanted to ask you if your name meant anything specific, and if it did, what it meant?" She asked, her blush finally calming down.

"Oh, well, my name means 'the naughty one' or 'spoiled child,' nothing amazing like 'great warrior' or 'free spirit,'" he explained. "Does your name have a meaning?"

"Well, not really, most of our names are just because they sound pretty, and they are most likely just made up. But, if you really look into it, in African-Mende, Jenna means a small bird. So it's nothing really special, but, I like how your name actually has a meaning," Jenna commented, smiling at the man in front of her. Jenna placed her palms out behind her, leaning against them to look up at the sky, and that was the moment she felt her stomach drop about a mile deep. The sun was starting to turn pink ever so slightly, and pretty soon it was going to be sunset. And once the sun would be settled, it would be night time. She had promised Ratcliffe that she would be back before nightfall.

"Oh no," she whispered, suddenly standing up.

"What is it," Pocahontas asked, getting up as well, with confusion on his features. Jenna didn't answered, either she heard him and was ignoring him, or her mind was too engrossed with her thoughts to think about anything as she went over to where she had set her bag and gun down by the tree. This made Pocah purse his lips, and then, he strutted over to where she was, and grabbed her wrist. The blonde looked up at him, surprised at him actions and confused at the same time. The black haired man then realized he had been staring at her with a hard expression, and softened his eyes a bit, loosening his hold on her. "What is it Jenna," he asked softly, shocking the English girl once more.

Jenna shook her head, shaking away her shock and answered the native man. "I promised Ratcliffe, the man I have to report to, that I would be back before nightfall. Nightfall is approaching fast, and I don't want to be late," she said, sliding her wrist out from his grip.

"Must you," Pocahontas asked with a frown. He has never enjoyed someone's company as much as he enjoyed Jenna's. Her expressions were funny, and even though they've barely spent a day together, in that whole time he's never wanted to smile as much as he wanted with her. But then he realized that it wasn't like she could go back to the tribe with him; he knew his father well, and if there was one thing he knew, it was that he'd be outraged that his own son had asked a trespasser to stay with him. Besides, Pocah reminded himself that he still barely knew her, just that she was English and German, and that her name meant a small bird. But, he did want to meet her again, so when she nodded that she had to go back, Pocahontas made up a solution. "Well, remember that river you fell into," he asked.

"Yes…" she trailed off, confused.

"Do you think you can get there again," he asked.

"Yes."

"Then tomorrow, let's meet up there."

"…Why, and besides, I'm busy…"

"Because, I greatly enjoy your company Jenna, and so, even if you decide you don't want to see me again, I'll be waiting by that river all day for you, in case you change your mind. You know how to get back, correct?"

"Yes," Jenna answered, looking down at the ground.

"Then goodbye Jenna, I hope I'll see you tomorrow," was all Pocahontas said, before he suddenly disappeared, leaving the blonde woman all alone. She sighed to herself, contemplating in her head whether or not she should meet up with him.

 **Jenna POV**

I soon arrived back at camp, my hair and clothes finally drying. Although I had to admit, but feet did hurt from the fact that my socks were damp the entire trip, being stuck in damp boots. Honestly, my mind the whole time was on that native man, Pocahontas. I wondered if I should really meet up with him tomorrow. I wasn't sure if even talking to his was something good or bad, mostly because I know that if Ratcliffe found out, he would probably want me to get Pocah to tell me where their village is, and then kill every last native, which I knew I couldn't do. Then I thought of all the other people who touched foot on this new world, and how they said the natives were savages. This of course made me confused, because Pocahontas was a native, and he was far from a savage, the exact opposite really. I guess in society they would consider him a savage, which really made me angry. Their ways may be different, but they're human beings like all of us, why are they treated badly?

I shook my head once more; I finally decided that I was going to meet up with Pocahontas. When have I ever let what people say dictate what I do? I wasn't going to stop seeing this man who I could see a potential great friendship with just because others would see it unfit and something that shouldn't happen or be going on. That was when I couldn't stop smiling; I was excited to when I got to meet up with Pocahontas again.

"Jenna!" a voice exclaimed. I look up from my feet to find Thomas running towards me, concern all over his features.

"What is it Thom- ah!" I shrieked in surprise. Thomas pulled me into a bone crushing hug, which made my eyebrows furrow. Sure, Thomas and I have hugged before. We are childhood friends before, but he acts as if I'm back from the dead or something.

"Jenna, I was worried about you, you usually don't take the full time to get back," my brunette friend explained, loosening his hold on me as he looked in my eyes.

"I'm fine, it's just… well, I found this raspberry bush, and spent a lot of time there, couldn't help myself, eh heh," I said, faking sheepishness while I rubbed the back of my neck.

Thomas then gave me one of those kind smiles and patted my head like a dog. "oh course you did," he said with a tiny laugh. I pushed his hand off playfully, smiling at him with a large giggle.

And during that whole time, I was completely oblivious of the loving look in Thomas' eyes, and the figure who had been watching the entire thing, which clenched their fists as they watched our interaction.

 **To be continued…**

 _A/N: Quick update! I hope you liked this chapter, just kind of wanted to build up the friendship. Hope you like it!_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five:**

 **Change Can Be Nice**

 **3** **rd** **POV**

Jenna groaned loudly, lifting her head up from her feather filled pillow. She heard the loud sounds of everybody waking up, and couldn't help but scowl. She hated that Ratcliffe always had to wake up so darn early. And the blonde haired woman swore that it was even earlier than before due to the fact that he can't wait to dig up mountain loads of gold. She then faintly heard him yelling at the other men, who also probably agreed with Jenna about this being too early, that they needed to get up, and tried to use the word "gold" to speed up their process.

Jenna slammed her face right into her pillow, and when the sounds got her irked, she picked up the pillow and the slammed the fragile thing on the back of her head. But even that didn't take the noises completely away. And after a couple of seconds, she could hear her tent opening, which could only mean one thing; Ratcliffe sent Thomas to wake her up.

Strangely, he was the only person for the job. During their trip over to the new world, a few guys, including Ratcliffe, had tried to wake her up. In the end, they had completely regretted their decision and would whisper faintly to themselves that entire about her being the devil's child, which was over exaggerating, yet, not farfetched. Jenna had the worse temper in the morning, and found early on that she tended to scare the living pee in people. She loved her sleep; that was defiantly a fact.

"Jenna, wake up, time to start the day," Thomas said softly. The only response he got from her was a muffled groan of displeasure. "Look, we have work to do, and you'll get in trouble with Ratcliffe…" Truthfully, the platinum blonde could care less if she got in trouble with him, but the only reason she still got up in the mornings, was the fact that she knew Thomas would also get in trouble for not succeeding in getting her up. So, grudgingly, and hatefully, she removed her pillow from her head and threw off her still comfortably and relaxingly warm blanket. She sat and pouted at Thomas like a child before she glare hatefully his way. Thomas, of course, smiled his usual soft smile, and left her tent, knowing she didn't like it when he won.

Jenna quickly got dressed in her usual garb, and left her tent, squinting slightly at the powerful light of the sun. Once her eyes adjusted, she glanced over at the forest. Her thoughts turned to Pocahontas and wondered about him. She had planned on meeting him today, she was just… nervous in a way; which confused her greatly. She wondered why she was nervous meeting him, but decided to push that thought away, and instead, focusing on a way to get out of camp without getting in trouble. She looked over to where the men had started to dig for gold and then glanced up to where Ratcliffe was, which, like always, he wasn't really doing anything except yelling at the others when they messed up or telling them to go faster. Looking at the guns, and then glancing the forest, she got an idea, one of which she knew was the best idea, but at least it made it so that she could see Pocah again.

"Ratcliffe," Jenna stated, walking his way, and not even noticing that she still had bed-head.

"What is it Simmons?" he asked, turning to her and using his gruff voice.

"Yesterday when I was scouring the forest, I came upon a possible lead to the native's camp. I just came to tell you that I'll be leaving again today." She said rather confidently, inwardly wincing at the fact that he was going to believe that she was going to find the native people's camp and have it destroyed and the people killed.

"Go ahead; I believe it's a good idea." Jenna nodded, turning to leave before she felt a large, meaty hand being placed on her shoulder. She turned ever so slightly to come face to face with Ratcliffe, and even though on the outside she had her stoic mask in place to stop him from reading her emotions, inwardly she was panicking like crazy, wondering if by some sick, karma-like chance that he had caught onto her true intentions. "Remember, just like yesterday be back before nightfall, and also, you might want to fix your hair." And with that, he removed his hand and continued on doing what he usually did.

Jenna sighed slightly in relief, trying not to make it too obvious, and glanced up at her hair, frowning when she realized it wasn't really bad. She then tied in a quick French braid and made her way over to where the guns and helmets were. Not wanting to be suspicious, she grabbed a gun and put on a helmet, quickly grabbed her side bag, heading straight to the place Pocahontas promised to be.

During her walk, she soon felt her paranoid take place. Jenna tended to be paranoid about certain things, and she wondered if maybe it was trap. Even thought Pocahontas seemed to have all the right intentions, she also knew that looks could be deceiving; something she learned on the streets of England. So she thought that maybe he had told his people about them meeting and the reason he had wanted to meet again was because he planned on having them attack her, but after a few minutes, the blue eyed girl realized she was simply being ridiculous. After all, her gut feeling was usually right, and what her gut was telling her, was that Pocah was simply an observant, curious, yet kind man. And before she knew it, was right back in front of the river.

"Jenna," she heard a familiar voice ask hesitantly, and she turned to see Pocahontas leaning against a tree nearby, his arms crossed, and his orbs staring into hers intensely.

"I came," she said, a bit softly, but loud enough for him to hear.

"Yes, you did, and to tell you the truth, I wasn't expecting that… Actually I wasn't sure what to expect." He answered, uncrossing his arms and moving to stand in front of her.

"At least you're an honest man," she said with a cheeky smile, making Pocah smiling slightly back. He liked her, and he especially liked the fact that she was able to joke with him, unlike another certain girl he knew.

"So," she said, pulling the black haired man from his thoughts. "What else do you want to do…? I mean, you wanted to meet again, is there a specific reason for that?"

"Yes actually, I guess I'm just curious. I've never seen or met people that are like you in a way that is until I met you, so I just wanted to know." Pocahontas answered honestly, but he did have a little voice telling him that what he had said wasn't all.

"Well then, c'mon, let's go to the meadow like yesterday," Jenna said with a smile, and without thinking, she grabbed him wrist, a bit shy to actually grab his hand, and pulled him in the direction of the meadow they had went to yesterday.

At first, the native man's eyes widened a bit in surprise, he had never seen any woman in the village be that straight forward and up front, but then he shook the surprise away and replaced it with his emotionless mask. However, he secretly liked the change; it was nice to have someone new and refreshing around. He quickly complied to her leading, and after moving through large lands of trees, the duo made it to the meadow.

Jenna immediately sat down, and patted the spot next to her with a soft smile. Pocah replied, sitting down next to her, but yet, he kept his distance from her. For the first few moments, Jenna just stared at the sky, smiling slightly at it before letting out a heavy breath of content. "I noticed you like nature," the black haired man said, pulling her from her thoughts.

She tilted her head at him and smiled brilliantly at him. "Yeah, that's right, I'm one of the few people back in England that like and enjoy staring at nature." She explained.

Pocah furrowed his eyebrows in confusion; he too liked nature, and so did a lot of his people, which made him wonder what kind of people the white skinned were like. "Care to elaborate," he asked.

Jenna let out a sigh, not being out of annoyance or exhaustion, more out of sadness and despair. "In England, we have roads, and tons of buildings and houses. The only way to do that, is to rip up or cover up the land. Which brings us to the fact that it's been like this for a while, so since they aren't around nature as much, they don't really care about it, don't really seen the _beauty_ and the _ugliness_ in it. They never… really appreciate it anymore. Because ways and customs have changed drastically, they now view title, fame, and money above anything else. They believe looking good is most important having enough money to spend it important, and marrying into a wealthy and high class family is important. They don't really see the wonders of life; they're too focused on the latest fashion and machines, and trying to find a wealthy suitor that they don't really notice that they're _just alive_ , _not living_."

 **To be continued…**

 _A/N: Thank you to all those who have review/followed/favorite! I hope you like this chapter; the next one will be up soon! Please excuse any grammar mistakes and I Don't Own Pocahontas by the way!_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six:**

 **Outcasts**

 **3** **rd** **POV**

"What are your customs like back in England," Pocahontas asked, deciding it was the right moment to ask since she brought it up. He was attempting to get an idea of what kind her people hers is like, without being too overly obvious. He would hate to put his people in some sort of danger and besides, he wanted to know the truth of the matter. Last night his father was talking about them, saying things like they're savages, but the black haired boy wasn't too sure about that. So far Jenna has been the only white person he has met, and she seemed not savage at all. More kind and accepting, she seemed like she cared about both people and animals equally, something he could relate to. But this was only one person; one person did not example an entire society and race.

"Back in England the women are expected to marry at a young age, and bear children. Their parents almost always want them to marry someone with power and money so that the family will inherit the power. They are expected to stay at home, sew, clean and take care of the house, unless if they have servants, take care of the children, and basically always stand by their husband's side, and to be blunt, look pretty and make him look good.

"The men, however, are expected to work, and rise up the ranks. They are also expected to provide everything for their family until their children move forward with their lives. After that all they have to do is provide to their wife until they die. The men are also expected to be able to do a lot of things, like wrestling, horseback riding, to be educated, know how to fence and swordplay, and so on and so forth." The platinum blonde explained, looking saddened, which didn't pass Pocah's view. He saw it well, and even though he said before that he wasn't one to pry, he wondered why she was different from what she had told him.

After all, with what she said, he now grasped that it would mean Jenna is different from the woman from her homeland. He also grasped that where she was from, there was a lot of male superiority, which was different to him considering back at the village, men and women we mostly equal and each did their job and fair share. "So, that means you're different from the other women?" he asked, which came out more like a statement,.

"Yes. When I was kid, it was obvious I was different. My father was an explorer, but when I was born he settled down and stayed home. He would always tell me about his travels, and he was the one who got me interested in nature and animals, which made it hard for me to try and be friends with the other children. At a young age, he saw how different I was, and treated me differently from all the other fathers to their daughters. He taught me how to use a gun, which is this weapon right here," she said, patting the metal contraption next to her. "And he taught me simple hand to hand combat so incase if I were to be in trouble, I could at least fight back somewhat. But at my early teenage years, he disappeared without a trace. And since it's the men that are suppose to provide for the family for no one would hire a woman for a job other than for a harlot, my mother remarried another man, and she of course made sure the man had the same views as her unlike my father. After that, I was constantly chastised by them for my roguish behavior. But they couldn't stop me; I wanted to be an explorer like my father, and I realized that there was a reason why he had trained me and taught me about nature, and that's because he didn't want me to end up having a life I would dread. He wanted me to be different from the other girls and to become a explorer just like him.

"So, I secretly visited with the king so that my mother wouldn't know, and was able to convince him to let me explore with the next exploration. At first, he wasn't so keen on the idea, but in the end, his wife helped him realize I could be a great asset for my father was famous for being an explorer. Once he agreed, I packed my things in the middle of the night, and left without a word. I haven't seen them since then, but in my society, having a daughter like that, is basically a disgrace, so most likely they will claim that I am no blood or relation to them in any way, shape, or form." Jenna concluded, thinking about what her mother's reaction would be if she saw her right now, spending her time with a man different from herself.

There was a pregnant pause as Pocah thought everything over; he realized that the only savages he could determine were the people who downgraded the pretty English girl next to him for being the odd one out. Another thing he realized was that he was glad to have met her. She was the only person that was able to make his emotions want to burst out, and she was a lot like him, yet, almost the exact opposite of him. "Then you're parents don't care for you," he said bluntly. The blue eyed girl turned her face to look at him, raising a single eyebrow in question. The native man then realized how bad it must've come out, and decided to explain further. "I mean, if your parents did care for you, why don't they let you be who you are, despite what society says is right or not," he said, noticing that his words slightly applied to him as well.

"I have a feeling there's a story to tell," Jenna said softly.

"It's nothing much. In my village I'm more of the strange one. I rather spend my time in the forest rather than spend it in the village. Even though we are surrounded by nature and animals, I still like it more than most. I'm also more curious and I explore and leave the tribe more than often," Pocah found himself saying without meaning too. Even though he didn't see her as a threat, he was still a bit wary about her with his tribe in, and she could be lying to him as well. But other than that, he wasn't really that wary of her. For some reason he found himself trusting her, which was a rarity for people outside of his village. The native man turned his head and looked at the blonde lying next to him, who in return, turned to face him once more.

"So, in a way, we're both technically outcasts from our own people," she stated softly, her orbs that were looking into his, turned down onto the crisp grass beneath them.

Pocah sighed. "Yeah, I guess we are." Finally, Jenna looked up at him, and their different colored orbs caught onto each other. He soon found himself studying her. Her long blonde hair which was tied back in a braid, her strange ocean colored eyes, her fair skin, her very light pink lips, and for some reason, his gaze lingered on her lips. And he couldn't see that she was also studying him too. Jenna took in his tanned skin, which was rare since everybody in England want the lightest skin as possible, his silky, long black hair, his very dark brown eyes that could be mistaken for the color black, and his own lips, which were a light brown color and were about the same size of hers.

Jenna felt something pull on her chest, and decided to say something to try to shake off the feeling. "We outcasts got to stick together, right," she said, with a slight smile adorning her lips.

Pocahontas jerked his eyes up to hers. "Yes, we do," he answered, with his stoic mask still in place, and then, he cupped her cheek with his free hand and stared intently into her orbs before leaning forward.

 **To be continued…**

 _A/N: Short update, sorry! MWAHAHAH! Cliff hanger._


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven: The Heart Wants What It Wants**

 **3** **rd** **POV**

Jenna stared up at Pocah with wide eyes, and once the native man took notice of her look, he pulled away, and coughed slightly into his hand. They both knew that the almost kiss was just the spur of the moment, so they didn't dwell on it for too long, and instead, found something more interesting to talk about.

Before they knew it, the day passed quickly, just like that saying; time passes when you're having a good time. Jenna almost didn't want to leave, but she did, she had to. She knew how happy it would make Ratcliffe if she didn't return for it would only prove his point on woman only needing to be home for they cannot follow simple orders. At least she felt a bit better when she noticed the feeling was mutual. Pocahontas looked hesitant to leave, which surprisingly had shown on his usual hard emotion-filled face. But he let her go, feeling he might be a nuisance if he had asked her to stay bit longer. However, he did plan on having a surprise for the next time they met, which were being raspberries.

He isn't stupid; he noticed her eying the bountiful bushes of raspberries, looking as if she was about to drool. He wasn't sure when they were going to meet next, but by that time, he'd make sure to give her a basket of raspberries, just for her to devour any way she'd like.

The two finally parted ways, and Jenna made sure she took what Pocah had called "The Safe Route" back. She felt a bit touched that he told her which way to go back to her camp without running into any other not-so-friendly natives. However, at the same time, she felt like she wanted to scold him, telling him she could take care of herself, but that didn't mean she didn't feel grateful.

And once she finally had gotten back to her, it was still a bit early before her curfew, so, she made her way over to where the guns and helmets were held, setting hers down. But before she could turn to make her way to her personal tent, a large form stopped her in her path, causing her to inwardly groan. It was Ratcliffe.

"What is it," she asked neutrally, wondering what he had come to berate her on this time.

"Nothing of importance, just wondering if you have caught any sight of those savages," he asked, his voice turning like venom at the mention of them.

"No, I haven't. I thought caught a sight of one while I had been walking earlier this morning, but it was nothing. You are aware I would've told you if I had seen anything," the platinum blonde answered back, her voice a bit harder, colder.

"I'm not sure, you are a woman after all, and they do have trouble's taking orders. Especially disobedient girls like you," Ratcliffe answered, his voice staying at him natural tone.

"I'm not disobedient, I just don't want to stay home and be like any other domestic housewife," Jenna finally snapped, fury flashing in her ocean colored orbs. Her mood was bit much tonight, considering she still felt the lingering feeling to stay with Pocah, so the two can continued to talk and be disliked outcasts together.

"If you were my wife you would show me some respect!" he yelled, grabbing her upper arm roughly, angry at her outburst. He felt she had no right to speak to him like this; however, this was just like her to do so.

"Good thing I'm not," Jena spat back. She knew this was going to happen soon, after all, it was only a matter of time. Throughout the whole trip here the two butted heads, and although Jenna always tried to keep her cool, and reply respectively, she was quite tired. Tired of holding it in, tired of walking back from meeting with that native man, and tired of Ratcliffe looking down on her.

"You could be," he stated a bit more softly, his grip loosening on a tiny bit. Those simple three words caught her majorly off guard, and Jenna couldn't suppress the look of shock.

"Wh-what?" she asked, her eyes slightly widening.

"Jenna, I'm not blind. You're very attractive, and quite young. I should've been married earlier but I was moving too much in the ranks to find time. Marry me Jenna, and you no longer have to pretend like you like journeying, and you can actually stay at home, where you belong," Ratcliffe proposed, his eyes running over her figure before finally meeting her eyes. Despite thinking about her needing to stay at home, being a domestic wife, he still liked her fiery and feisty behavior, and often wondered late at night how good it would feel with that kind of feistiness in bed with her. Just the thought of it was starting to turn him on, but he kept his cool, staring directly into her orbs.

"N-No," she yelled, ripping her arm from his grasp. "I like journeying, I like the adventure. You just want me to stay at home and have children for you. Well I'm not going to, that's exactly what I don't want," she said strongly, however, not strong as she would've had it been any other situation. She was still thrown off by his proposal, and yet, disgusted. Now she feared going home, ever.

If her parents ever caught wind of this proposal, they would happily oblige, and no matter what, she'd be forced to marry. The laws in England were much like things in the Bible, one of which being your parents having control over their children; summing it up, it meant if her parents wanted her to marry Ratcliffe, she would be forced to, and she couldn't say anything about it without being arrested. She now hoped that her defiance would cause him to lose sight of this goal, unfortunately, she knew better, and the thought itself made her being crumble.

"Mark my words Jenna," the thick male growled, his grip on her arm tightening as pulled her closer to his meaty form. "You will marry me, and then, you'll be Mrs. John Ratcliffe. It would be much easier if you just accepted in the first place, but I do like a challenge. Don't think I'll give up." And with that, he released the mentally scarred platinum blonde, and strutted away, slightly embarrassed and angry at her refusal. Nobody refused, nobody; this governor always gets what he wants.

Unbeknownst to the two, somebody had watched the whole thing; someone neither of them had met.

 **Jenna POV**

I plopped down on my sleeping back, my heart still stuttering with shock. Governor John Ratcliffe wanted me to be his wife, and he wasn't going to give up. I could feel the tears burning at my eyes, and I held back a sob that threatened to blow out. Just the thought of marrying him, having children with him made my stomach want to throw up it's contents. I knew that in reality, I was just being a child, after all, every woman she crossed paths with in England all had be subjected to an arrange marriage, and they didn't look that bad. However, there was still one thing that stood out: I was different from them, and always had been.

Never had I been one to play with dolls, or play house with other girls, so I knew on instinct that being arranged marriage, and having children with the unknown man would be the most miserable thing for me. Oh how I suddenly wished that I had been born in Pocah's village. The thought was so sudden, yet, true in all the same. I bet we would've been great friends, and I wouldn't have been as lonely as a child. But this is reality. Tears finally burst, thinking about just how disgusted it felt to have his hand on my arm, and how worse it will even feel kissing him and doing couple-like things.

Pressing my face against the pillow, I attempted to drown out my crying, not wanting any man to hear it. After all, it wasn't their business, and I didn't want to annoy them. And without realizing it, I suddenly thought of Pocahontas, and how I wouldn't be as much as a mess if he had been here. Funny, we'd only been friends for a couple days, and now, I'm already attached to him like a leech. Maybe it just had to do with him saving me, like thinking he was some amazing, hero-like guy all because he kept me from drowning, but at the same time, I knew it was just because we're so much alike as we are different, and we're friends in a way.

Smiling faintly to myself, I reminded myself I could always try to find him tomorrow, and then it'll be alright. I then wiped the rest of the tear residue off of my face, and was about to close my eyes for bed, when suddenly, my tent opened, and hand clamped over my mouth. My eyes opened wide, and I instantly struggled, but I couldn't move, for the person had plopped their form on top of mine, trapping me.

"Don't do anything rash if you know what's good for you, _savage_ ," the unfamiliar voice stated, and in that moment I chanced a look at him, and saw a surprising vision through the bright moonlight. Holding me down, was a man, with very tan skin, dark colored orbs, wearing a loincloth over a pair of animal skin pants. His expression was hard, cold as he glared down at me. In one of his hands, he held an arrow head, showing me that he was armed. "My name is Kocoum."

 **To be continued…**

 _A/N: Sorry that this was a bit late, I just had a lot of things, and I wasn't really planning on updating this story as often as my others (this was meant to be a side story I would work on when I finished updating the others) but it got more popular than I thought it would._


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight:**

 **Don't Judge a Book by Its Cover**

 **3** **rd** **POV**

Jenna sighed for the umpteenth time tonight; however, it didn't do anything to relieve the weight on her chest. Currently, the man Koccum had taken her to the middle of woods, threatening her if she dared to run, and tied her to a tree. Strangely, the blonde didn't feel as scared as she should be. She had a distinct feeling that this man was going to try and get her to spill her beans about something, and it wasn't because of some hostage negotiation. This made her feel less wary about the situation, yet, she stayed on guard. Jenna could tell from the way the man held himself, and the way he moved that he knew what he was doing; he knew how to use the weapon in his hand.

Instead of fighting; crying and screaming for help like anyone else would do, she went with him willingly, making sure not to try and seem submissive to this dominating man. Which wasn't as hard as thought to be considering he was just as scary and overpowering as Pocahontas when she first met him.

"Tell me, what are your plans with Pocah," Koccum growled, his large, burly form hovering over her own dainty one.

So that was why he wanted her. Jenna realized that this all had to do with Pocah. She remember distinctly that her new friend had told her he's the son of the Chief, which she knew meant he's the son of the highest person there; like a prince of a king. So, it probably meant some of the villagers followed him, making sure their important prince of the village will be alright. In conclusion, Koccum is just trying to protect Pocahontas, and at this thought, Jenna smiled gingerly and finally looked the other native man straight in the eyes.

"I have nothing planned against Pocahontas. We just met, well, he saved my life, and we talked some, and started to become friends. If you're worried about him being hurt or killed by the others or myself, you don't have to worry any longer. I surely wouldn't do that, and I would never let them do that to him," Jenna answered strongly, smiling up at Koccum.

 **Koccum POV**

Who the heck is this girl? I heard her name is Jenna, but she sure is strange. Dang it! I need to get my mind off of her, focus on protecting Pocahontas. "How can I trust you," I asked, narrowing my eyes at her. So far, the white skinned people have proved to be a nuisance, and dangerous. They're savages, and I can detect greed waving off their leader. And right now, all I can see is a danger from the white men. However, then I ran into this girl. She's nothing like any of the girls back in the village, not even my own twin sister Koccoa ( _A/N: pronounced Coco-Ah)._ And from listening in her conversation with their leader, it sounds like she isn't like any of the other girls back where they're from.

Even though she's different from them, I can't let myself get off guard. She could easily turn around and stab me in the back, and then I wouldn't be able to warn the Chief about the danger to his son. And I knew for a fact that Koccoa would kill me if I let the man she's been pining for die.

"At this moment? Nothing; there's nothing I can say or do to make you trust me while tied up to a tree. I can only give you my word that I wouldn't ever hurt Pocah. And you can either believe me and let me go, or you don't have to believe me and finish me off; then you'll have one less savage to deal with," Jenna answered me coolly, watching me a steady look. Withholding my shock, I kept a straight face, inwardly; I was wondering how this woman stayed so calm headed. How she just answered coolly and accepted her fate on my hands.

"Tch," I muttered, walking up to her, gripping the arrowhead. I noticed how Jenna started to shake slightly, her breath hitching, until she saw me cutting her free from her binds. "Don't mistake this for kindness. I do not trust you but if you and Pocah are friends he wouldn't take to kind to me killing you. Just be warned I am always watching, so don't even think about trying anything," I threatened, stuffing my arrowhead into my pocket and grabbing a hold of her small wrist.

I decided to walk her back to her camp, knowing it would be trouble if she didn't remember the way. But not even halfway through the walk, Jenna stopped completely, making me halt in my tracks. I looked back at her, annoyed until I saw the look on her face. "Thank you," she said kindly, her blue orbs shining with gratitude.

"What are you thanking me for? I just took you from your people and threatened you," I asked incredulously.

"I am thanking you because if it had actually been a savage who had taken me, they would've just killed me, but you are letting me go. You are letting me live, so I thank you," she continued. Surprisingly, a blush arose onto my cheeks, causing me to purse my lips and look away from her. I don't what it was about this girl, but she was sure strange, maybe not in a bad way.

I grunted loud enough in response, and then tugged her along again, back to her camp. The rest of the way, I couldn't stop blushing, making me angry at myself. I should hate this girl, and the rest of her savage group, yet, I was neutral about her. So far she hadn't done anything wrong, but when she does, I'll be there, and I'll make sure she pays for whatever she does.

And to my relief, we make it back to her camp. I quickly threaten her about talking to others in her group about our interaction (even though I knew she lied to them earlier about meeting any of us) and disappeared into the darkness of the night, heading my way back to the village, back to my sister Koccoa.

I knew I needed to keep this night a secret to myself, mostly because if I told my sister I found Pocahontas spending his time with a white skinned girl named Jenna, and then let her go without a single scratch, bruise, or mark, she's going to be livid. It isn't like Koccoa hates the white men enough, but if she found out the prince of our tribe was growing found of her, she would take it upon herself to exact revenge on Jenna. Instead, I decided to confront Pocah, knowing he was going to find out sooner or later.

I quickly maneuvered through the village, and soon found the certain man I was looking for. Like always, Pocah sat near the edge of the village, watching them with crossed arms and a stoic mask held in place. It was then I realized why Pocah had grown so attached to Jenna in a short amount of time. From what I've gathered, she said her feelings and what she thought straight out, and Pocah tended to be more reserved, learning from his father that emotions got in the way. The two couldn't be more different, which probably made their personalities clash together perfectly.

Shaking the thoughts away, I stomped my way up to the man, who raised an eyebrow in question. He probably thought I was over here to talk more about my twin; he couldn't be more wrong.

"I know," I stated bluntly, watching him with just as a cool expression as the one on Jenna's face earlier.

"About what," he asked neutrally.

"About Jenna; I'm not going to say anything to anybody, but I don't trust the white skinned folk, so I'll have you know I confronted her, and I'll be watching her from now on," I answered back smoothly. As quick as lightning, Pocahontas narrowed his eyes at me, pursing his lips with agitation.

"If you hurt her-"

"I didn't, just threaten; you need to keep on guard, I saw how relaxed around her you were, and you need to know the white's aren't our friends," I interrupted, jutting my chin out.

"Jenna is harmless. Leave her alone, I've got her. And I am well aware the white's aren't our friends," Pocah answered a hint of threat towards me in his words. And with that, he left, walking away with a stiff, angry posture. Whoever this girl was, she must be more special than I thought. This has been the most I've seen Pocah react to anything, even his own mother's death. He was almost too fond of her.

 **To be continued…**

 _A/N: Thank you for reviewing/favorite/following! I've decide to answer last chapter's reviews!_

 _To LittleLottie187_ _: Thank you so much! I am glad you've enjoyed my story, and sorry for the cliffhanger, I just like doing them a lot hehe._

 _To BurnedSpy_ _: I've hoped you enjoyed my chapter! And thank you for the other reviews!_

 _To Guest_ _: Thank you! And it's alright, not offended. It's just how I see (and some other authors) eyes as. They are basically little orbs inside a bigger orb which is why I call them orbs (and so do some other authors). Yeah, I get your pet peeves, mines when they get over descriptive with their clothes like saying: it was a white dress stopping at the knees with a layer of sparkly fabric over it and with empire waist- No! Just say a white sparkly dress that stops at the knees! Haha, thank you again._


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine: Complications and Understandings**

 **3** **rd** **POV**

After last night, Jenna decided to stay in camp today. As much as she wanted to see him as soon as possible only yesterday, after her confrontation with Koccum, she decided it was time to just stay in camp; maybe she could avoid more suspicion that way. She wasn't oblivious to the looks sent her way by the other men in the camp, more than likely jealous she got to go out and investigate while they had to stay back and do hard labor. Even though most of the men here looked up to Jenna in a way, the weren't blinded and still felt normal human emotions.

However, there was one big problem: Ratcliffe. This day was proving to be harder than it's worth. She felt she should give Pocah some space considering they've spent so much time together in only a matter of a couple days his people were already catching on; yet, she wanted to get as far away from Ratcliffe as possible. She didn't want to think of his proposal, or anything concerning him for that matter. All she could think about was the horror of her actually marrying that man. Everything was so just o horrible, especially the image she had this morning, of her in the kitchen making dinner as her _husband_ Governor Ratcliffe came up from behind, holding her small form in his arms, kissing her neck as he whispered sweet nothings. The simple image caused sickening goose bumps to rise up on her arms, feeling mildly disgusted.

Rubbing her temples, the platinum blonde sighed heavily, already feeling the weight of today resting on her chest; she felt constricted. Trying to ignore the nauseating feeling, Jenna attempted to cheer herself up, staring in the deep wilderness that surrounded them. Though, she couldn't fool herself, and with that, she couldn't fool Thomas either.

Throughout the entire time she had been lost in her own thoughts, the red haired man stared sadly at her. He had noticed that since the moment they had arrived onto this new world she had been busy, barely around him at all; even though she was close he felt as if she was oceans away. He had never felt so distanced from her in his entire life. And with those thoughts, he couldn't help but feel a bit angry, his hands forming into tight fists.

It was true; Thomas had a girl back home, and he liked her a lot. She's nice, pretty, and light hearted. However, he couldn't help but feel feelings for Jenna, his long time friend, who was not only nice, pretty, and light hearted, but also smart, bashful, and a teaser. But he knew better than to try to court her, for he knew that the blue eyed girl is a free spirit, and wasn't really pleased with the idea of marriage and staying home and having children. Instead, Thomas focused his mind onto their friendship, and that usually washed away any feelings of something more. It wasn't as hard as it was for him compared to other people. Jenna and him had been friends for as long as he could remember, and he had always wanted her to be happy, doing the things she loved, and thankfully, the things she loved wasn't going to any elegant parties or having men court her, it was being an explorer, just like him.

"Jenna," he spoke up finally, placing a hand on her shoulder. He couldn't help but notice how she slightly jumped underneath his grasp.

"Hm, what is it Thomas," Jenna asked, turning around and cocking an eyebrow at him. She tried to play dumb, but she knew that he knew she had been far gone; lost in her thoughts and emotions.

"You all right; you've been day dreaming for a long while now," he then said, watching her with a steady expression. No matter how hard she tried her ocean blue orbs couldn't hide anything from him.

"I'm fine, just thinking," she answered, pretending everything is okay. Pretending that not only just last night she got abducted by a native man, and got a proposal of marriage by the man she hated the most. Pretending that her mind didn't wander to the fact that her parents would easily give her away, she pretended like her life was complete.

The red head man didn't believe her for one second; there was something wrong, he just knew it.

 **Koccum POV**

I was back to watching the white skinned people again, making sure to catch the Jenna woman when she went to go see Pocahontas. No matter what the Chief's son said last night, I still didn't trust him with her. _Wait, him with her? I mean her with him, she's the one who needs to be watched,_ my thoughts proclaimed, ignoring as a certain feeling told me otherwise.

Shaking away my screw up, I continued to watch as these savages got up from their slumber, and walked around their camp like the living dead. "Lazy savages," I whispered allowed, disgusted. I turned my thought back to a certain prince.

I had hoped that Pocah would've heeded my warning, but it appeared that he wasn't going to listen to anything I had to say. For this morning, I had woken up to the man, once again, sneaking out of camp, and more than likely, leaving to go see her again. It was a good thing my sister hadn't caught him and hadn't caught onto his secret meetings for knowing her she would be absolutely irked. She would hate it even more than the man she had been pining for had turned his attentions onto the white skinned, exotic looking girl.

So far, I hadn't caught any sign of Pocah since then, and I know knew that he wasn't with Jenna, for I currently have my eyes trained onto her as she exited her make-shift form of a tepee. But I did notice there was something off about her from all the other times I've seen her. She looked quite conflicted at the moment, her eye's becoming glossy as she lost herself in her thoughts. I then felt a small gleam of pride, thinking that maybe she was finally thinking over what I had told her last night, and maybe the savage female would leave alone the Chief's son, but for some reason, I felt a sliver of guilt in my being, causing me to look at my confusedly.

I shook off the feeling quickly, even though in the back of my mind, I was wondering why I felt like that in the first place. It more than likely had to do with threatening a woman. Even though I would do anything to protect the village it and leaders as well as heirs I still felt guilt over harming children and woman in any way, but even so I would always forget about, knowing I did what was right for my people.

I then watched as a strangely red haired man approached her, placing hand on her shoulder as he spoke. He, in a way, seemed to be comforting her, and she looked like she was trying to act like everything was all right. I suddenly hoped that maybe that man was her husband or was courting her in a way, but appeared not for all I could see was friendship in his eyes.

 _This situation is proving to be more complicated,_ I thought bitterly. I then waited for a couple more minutes before deciding to leave, going to find Pocah.

 **Pocah POV**

Sitting myself at the waiting spot I did what I did as always, I waited. I could help the feeling of anger, coursing through my veins. Even as I laid down for a night's sleep I still could get the agitation away. All I could think about was Koccum threatening Jenna, telling me things I already knew.

I told him I had it handled, I knew not to drop guard for even one second, but even then everything in my being yelled at me, saying I could, that Jenna would never do anything to hurt me.

I don't know why but I felt so close to her; maybe because she understood, I'm not sure, but half of the time I felt like I was kidding myself. That I could've never have found someone remotely similar to me because there was no one, like all this sun haired girl was going to do was hurt me. But then, every time an image of her looks runs through my head, all I can see is innocence, hidden behind her closed off emotions.

I then realized I had to see her today, to really search and see if she wasn't just doing this for her other white friends. I stood up, and headed towards her camp, knowing more than likely she wasn't going to show up today. I know Koccum, and something I knew for sure about him was that whenever he wanted he could be as scary as one thousand men fighting against one. If I find out her actions are all out of the heart, and that Koccum ended up scaring her for good, I have a feeling I'm going to be quite angry.

 **To be continued…**

 _A/N: Please excuse any spelling mistakes!_

 _To BurnedSpy: Yes I will have that scene but it will be a bit different since we not only have Thomas but we also have both Koccum and Kocca, and then there's genderbent Pocahontas and John Smith so it will have a scene but it'll be a bit different._

 _To AnimeHugsKisses: Thank you so much I hope you like this chapter!_


	10. AN Hiatus

A/N: I'm super sorry to be telling everyone this, but What If is now going on a temporary hiatus.

Don't worry; I have not given up on the story, however, if it wasn't obvious from the super long delay, that I have no inspiration for the story as a now.

I don't know how long it'll be, but hopefully not much longer.

I am terribly sorry, and when I start writing on this story again I plan on rewriting it.

A while back I had gotten a review that pointed out some things. Though I didn't agree with almost all they said (they claimed that my story wasn't "historically accurate" when they don't realize that this is a fanfic based off of a Disney movie; if the movie had been historically accurate Pocahontas would've been 14 married to a twenty year old who worked on a tobacco farm). They did say that Jenna's and Pocah's relationship was a bit off and shaky, which I totally agree. After rereading it, I felt as if Jenna had more of a romantic relationship with Koccum than Pocah.

Anyways, I am terribly sorry; I will try to update the rewrite as soon as I can. Writers block is such a jerk some times.


End file.
